


Starker Festivals-Milk Molasses: Flowers

by PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun



Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event, Starker Festivals Valentines Event 2021, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun/pseuds/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun
Summary: Starker Festivals Valentines Chocolate Box Event, Peter is 18+, Pure Fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162055
Kudos: 12





	Starker Festivals-Milk Molasses: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Festivals Valentines Chocolate Box Event, Peter is 18+, Pure Fluff.

Peter stared out across the field of wildflowers, a mix of different colors almost like a rainbow and all different kinds of flowers. The smell was intoxicating to say the least. He adored flowers of all kinds, he even had pressed flowers that he did himself from the countless times his boyfriend had brought him home bouquets for no reason just to show him that he was loved and adored. He kept them in a book at home and frequently opened it, tracing the veins of the petals and stems of various kinds of flowers.

The couple had decided that they needed a vacation from their very posh and luxurious lifestyle in New York City. They were the most sought out couple after all. Countless news articles, interviews and photoshoots took up their time. Not to mention their alternate identities as Iron Man and Spider-Man.

Tony had decided last minute after a long day at work that they were taking a vacation. The private jet was already ready to go and they just needed their things. He had spent the day deciding where they would go picking out every detail to ensure his boyfriend would be accommodated and happy. It was Valentines weekend after all and what better way then to spend it quietly together.

After a few hours of looking over places Tony landed on a beautiful cabin in the outskirts of New York. It was far away from the city and nestled into the countryside with tons of land for them to do things. What actually got tony to say yes was that there was a flower field on the property a couple miles away from the lake house. He knew peter would love that; it would allow for him to collect the various flowers for his book. Something he enjoyed watching peter do when they were home alone together.

Snapping back to reality peter felt strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind and the familiar scent of motor oil and expensive cologne. He compared that to home. Tony was his home. “Do you like it?”

“I love it Tony. Everything about this place is magnificent. It feels so serene. I don’t even want to go back to the city. I want to live out here forever with you. Coffee on the front porch in the big rocking chairs, small hikes through the natural wilderness that grows. The flower field that must change flowers every season. I want it all.” He sighed.

Tony let out a chuckle and kissed Peters temple. “I can look into buying this place so it can be our secret getaway. How does that sound?”

“Tony… No, I couldn’t ask you to do that for me. You know how I get about you buying things.”

“To late. I’m already looking into it. Anything for you.”

Peter just sighed and laughed. “Fine but weekend trips, summer vacations and Christmas. I can only imagine how beautiful it looks with the snow fall. I bet it’s a winter wonderland.”

“Must be. You go pick out the flowers, I’m going to go get lunch and then we can have a nice picnic for this beautiful Valentine’s day.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Peter smiled then made his way through the field. He took a couple pictures with his phone while Tony was gone. He identified the different flowers and plucked a couple of each. He had planned on making tony a bouquet of wildflowers.

Peter had set the flowers for pressing in a basket that he had brought along with him. In his hand was Tony’s bouquet that had various colors and flowers. He spotted a loose vine on the floor of the field and picked it up using it to wrap the stems and make it rustic. When he was coming back, he saw Tony setting up their picnic and he quickly hid the bouquet as he approached.

Tony looked up from the bottle of champagne he brought and smiled at the basket of flowers on Peters’ arm. “I can’t wait to see them pressed baby. They’ll look beautiful in the collection.”

“They will wont they.” He smiled. “Can you close your eyes?”

Tony tilted his head and smiled. “Sure.” He replied and closed his eyes.

Peter pulled the bouquet out from behind him and stared down at it. “I know its not a lot but I know how much you love getting me flowers and watching me press them… So I wanted to do the same and I want you to Press these down and put them in a book so when you’re home and thinking of me, all you need to do is look in the book and remember this day.”

Tony chuckled and opened his eyes. A wide smile across his face as he took the bouquet and smelled the flowers. “This is the best gift you could have ever given me, Peter Parker. Would you be willing to help me press them down?”

“Of course, Tony. I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” Peter smiled and pulled tony into a kiss.


End file.
